


Disconnected

by Primaryexampleofadisaster



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 9 out of 10 chance, Angst, Crying, Ha so apparently I lied a lot in my origanal tags, Happy Ending (Probably), Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, also i fixed the lazy writing with a metaphor, but logan understands it because its about science, just know that this proves the tags will change, tags to be added as needed and/or at request, the mild indirect angst for the other sides was a lie, this is all planned out but plans can change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primaryexampleofadisaster/pseuds/Primaryexampleofadisaster
Summary: At some point, Logic stopped being Logan. The other sides didn't see it happening, and "why" isn't at the top of their minds. There is a "what now?" though, even if Logic doesn't realize it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. A beginning or an end

It was strange, how his purpose had changed from a driving force to a constant. No longer was he consumed by the need to complete tasks, to maintain order, to push everything in the correct direction.

Doing those things had simply become habitual. They had to be done for the sake of being done, nothing more.

It went on like that, until it was automatic. It had been so easy to lose track of himself, until it wasn't him, or even anything. He simply  _ was _ .

He barely registered his own actions, figuratively disconnected from his body, eyes glazed as he watched himself.

In greater moments of self awareness, when he realized these things, he called himself Logan. Even in those times, it meant little more than a fact. He was Logan, he existed as Logan. But those moments were fleeting, born and lost as he reclaimed and fumbled control.

And in this strange existence, others existed as well. Their voices heard, but rarely comprehended in full. He wasn't brushing off their concern, he simply didn't register it occuring. Their actions were interrupting the automatic system he had all but become.

And some part of him, buried deep, knew that something was off. That was why he didn't force the others to assimilate to his design. It would enhance functionality, but it would be  _ wrong _ .

He wasn't sure what "wrong" meant, not in that context. So he brushed it off. He brushed it off because confronting that would disrupt the system. It may cause a reset. It may show the others a weakness to exploit to end this state that he was in.

So he went on, for some time. And through that time, the others had not given up. It was a miscalculation on his part. He needed them to give up. It would maximize productivity if they were to let him be.

But they wouldn't let him be. And that was wrong, this time with a meaning he could understand. Wrong in the way an answer was wrong. It was wrong to keep bothering the entity called Logan.

He tried to express this to them. They had not taken it well. He was unaffected. He pressed further, insisted that this was  _ right _ and they were  _ wrong _ . It didn't work. Nothing worked. But soon, they stopped pushing back quite as hard.

It was hurting them, he understood, but that was inconsequential. He had told them not to worry. Them continuing to do so was not a failure on his part.

Nothing was a failure on his part. He was working as intended, despite some design flaws. They prevented him from fully carrying out all objectives, but their overall effect was...infinitesimal.

So he carried on that way, and perhaps he would forever.


	2. Miscalculation or not, resulting realizations will be disregarded

He had been arguing with one of the others. The one with many duties, mostly falling under the realm of "passion." So, as he had elected Logic for the best possible way to refer to himself, he selected "Passion" the other side.

He had tried "Ego" as well, but while it was accurate, it prompted a much more negative response. 

The argument centered around the practicality of beginning another project. Passion failed to focus on that though, just as he would fail to focus on yet another project.

Logic knew the source of Passion's lack of commitment to any current project. It was an illogical fear of being rejected. The illogicality came not from the likelihood of such a thing occurring, but from it being inherently negative. He attempted to explain this to Passion, that being well regarded was unimportant, as was any isolation that may result from a lack of it.

Passion had said he was wrong. But Logic knew that he was never wrong. Being hated, being alone, were simply states of being. If Passion suffered from them, that was his own fault.

Passion's emotional state was not Logic's responsibility. So when the argument had turned from potential actions to a discussion of outcomes, Logic had barely focused on his words. Perhaps he should have.

He regained a bit more interest when Passion had insisted on being called Roman. Then more when he offered the compromise of "Creativity." Logic explained that it was important that he be reminded of his jobs. Passion encompassed them all. Besides, the other creative one fit the description of "Creativity" more neatly, as he didn't have other assignments that fell outside of that umbrella.

Passion had started crying at that, his reason being that he was good at being creativity, "despite what you may say."

Logic realized then that the discussion was too far gone to salvage at the time. He informed Passion that he would be willing to continue once Passion was ready to have a conversation that was not emotionally charged. He excused himself.

Later, he wondered if that action had been correct. He had been pushing Passion towards relinquishing his emotions so that they were more efficient in all tasks. However, he realized now that Passion's actions were by nature sourced in emotion.

Perhaps he needed to speak to Passion. If only he knew how to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comment and let me mnow what you think.


	3. A promise not kept isn't broken if you never meant it

Anxiety also disliked being called by that title. However, he no longer argued over it, and neither did Passion. Logic had overheard Morality telling the other two that calling them that "makes Logan comfortable, even if it does mark a step in the wrong direction."

Logic did not understand any of it, but was grateful that it was no longer a point of contention. It allowed for more useful discussions to take place. His most recent with Anxiety did not represent the norm.

It had come on the tail end of an argument regarding whether or not they should go to a party. While they ultimately decided not to go, Anxiety had been second-guessing by the end of it. Logic had sought him out to alleviate any further doubts.

He had explained that they had nothing to gain from the party. Anxiety had shot back that it would help "Roman" and "Patton" who had been down lately.

Logic had not understood this. Passion and Morality had been functioning at their typical levels. The party would only hinder their productivity, perhaps for days.

Anxiety had not disagreed. Instead, he had criticized Logic for not considering the feelings of others. Which was accurate. But he did not comprehend where feelings factored in. That was not well-received.

Anxiety had relayed that he and the others were trying to be patient with him. They believed he would open up in his own time. But, Anxiety continued, Logic's actions hadn't been fair. They hadn't been fair to the others, and they hadn't been fair to himself.

Logic knew this to be nonsense. His actions were only what he was supposed to do. To alter them wasn't logical. However, he had come here to reassure Anxiety that their choice was for the best. 

So he had lied. Said he would adjust his actions. He would not. He could not. To adjust his actions would require either stronger logic, or a way to allow the part of him that was "Logan" to return. Neither, unfortunately, were likely to occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	4. Interlude 1: Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How things got to where they are.

There was Logic, and there was Logan. They should be one and the same, but they weren't.

Logan, after careful analysis, had determined that the best option for all parties was to simply stop being Logan. He would not duck out, but he willingly separated his sense of self from his function. 

It had been a haze at first, slowly sinking deeper within his own mind. It was as though he and Logic had been a sugar water mixture. Then the water had been evaporated. It was still there of course; this was a closed system. But the sugar was what people saw.

After Logic's conversation with Roman, Logan had attempted to undo the separation, cause the water to condensate and mix again. He had made Roman  _ cry _ . In all their arguments, he had never done that.

Well, perhaps he had, but he had never seen it occur.

However, all of his attempts had failed. He knew, of course, what could allow the temperature to lower enough that Logan and Logic were one and the same again. But he also knew it would never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are greatly apprieciated.


	5. Another brief chapter to add to the plot: Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Logic and Roman's argument, from Roman's point of view.

_ Why _ , Roman wondered, were people so intent on comparing him to Remus? Why did they attempt to compare him to anyone? Why did they care?

Roman didn't care, not really. Or so he told himself. But that had hurt. He knew, he just knew, that that couldn't have been Logan.

The man there had stood different, talked different, reacted different than Logan did. He was not Logan, Roman had decided.

A small voice in the back of his head hissed at Roman that he only thought that so he didn't think about how weak he had been. How he hadn't been able to hold it together for just a few more minutes.

Logic, as he had requested to be called (another piece of proof against the voice), had shot down Roman's earlier ideas. So when Roman had come up with a new project, he was sure Logan would like it.

Instead, Logic had told him to continue working on what he already had started, nevermind that he had stopped it from getting off the ground at all.

And he kept calling Roman  _ Passion,  _ and w ith disgust normally reserved for logical fallacies.

Which hurt more than Roman cared to admit. He had told Logan his name first (besides Remus, but Roman tried not to think about him). It had been after a teacher reprimanded Thomas for doodling on his  _ completed _ worksheet. At the time, Patton had blindly agreed with all authority, while Logan had assured Roman that the teacher was in the wrong.

And despite their disagreements, Roman had held onto that moment, as he held onto so many other interactions.

Roman hadn't cried in front of anyone since they were children. But today, with his fears of inadequacy and rejection seemingly confirmed, Roman had lost control.

But, if Roman's suspicions were correct, and that wasn't Logan, then no one would know how weak he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
